The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow
History of the game: Roles in the game: '''A: Ambiguous/might change. V: Village team. W: Werewolf team. E.R: Elected Role S.R: Storyteller Requirements. S.P: Special Power.''' # The Storyteller/Moderator: Directs the game, awakes characters at the certain points in the night phase. Follow the '''S.R '''for the characters used in game. # The Thief: (A), '''S.R:''' Add two more villager cards to the game, when all cards dealt, place remaining two cards face down in the centre. '''S.P:''' Chooses one of the two remaining cards, the chosen card replaces the thief card, and the thief becomes that role for the rest of the game. # Cupid: '''S.P:''' On the first night (using his love arrows) points at two players who become (on top of there normal roles) the two lovers. Note: Cupid can make himself one of the two lovers. # The Lovers: '''S.R:''' Awake the two lovers by example: tapping them on the arm. '''S.P:''' Their normal rules apply, but they can no longer vote against the other lover, nor make accusations against them. If one lover dies (whether by werewolves, morning vote, or witch's poison) the other lover dies from sorrow. Note: If one lover is a werewolf & the other a villager (they can signal their role to each other when they wake up) then they must be the last two players left in the game to win. # The Seer/Fortune Teller: '''S.R:''' Reveal the chosen card. '''S.P:''' Each night the Seer points at a player, the Storyteller will show the card to the Seer, so they know the identity. Note: The Storyteller may need to slide a few cards so it isn't too obvious whose card has been revealed. # The Simple Werewolves: '''S.P:''' Each night, they choose to eliminate one villager. If they can not properly decide (if possible vote is even) then no villager is eliminated. # The Little/Peeping Girl: '''S.P:''' When the werewolves wake up, the Little Girl can open her eyes a bit, in order to spy on them. However, if she is seen by the werewolves she replaces the werewolves chosen victim. Note: The Little Girl cannot pretend to be a werewolf to avoid suspicion. Also, you can dim the lights when the night phase occurs to add effect. # The Witch: '''S.R: '''The Storyteller will point to the eliminated player to let the witch know who it is. '''S.P: '''Each night they have the ability to use one of their two potions: the potion of life and the potion of death. Each potion has a one time use. After being shown who the eliminated player is, the witch can nod or shake there head when asked if they wish to use the Potion of Life. If they wish to use the Potion of Death, they point to the player they wish to eliminate. Note: This can mean there are, no deaths, one death, or two deaths in one night. # The Simple Villagers: No special abilities. Beginning the game: First choose a player to be the Modera Playing the game: